<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the sun sets by angeljuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898219">as the sun sets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljuns/pseuds/angeljuns'>angeljuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, M/M, purely fluff!!!, they’re in love hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljuns/pseuds/angeljuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun’s final evaluation was supposed to be a secret.</p><p>But somehow, Jaemin got that information out of Renjun himself and he can’t really do anything but draw his annoyingly handsome face and show the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the sun sets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello !</p><p>this is just a lil sumn that i finished a sec ago so ehhh, excuse any typos, grammatical errors and that unsexy stuff.</p><p>hope you enjoy&lt;333!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t move!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stops mid-talking, holding a snow-white daisy. His cheeks are rosy-hued and sun’s illuminating the left side of his “sculpted-by-the-gods” face (“Hyuck, stop teasing me! I never said that.” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows, “You heavily implied it.” Renjun sighs). His gaze holds nothing but endearment and Renjun’s very close to a melting point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I move—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait a second, I’m nearly done.” His hand is doing wonders, Jaemin notices with his sneaky eyes. Renjun gasps, covering the sketchbook in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the beginning of a sunny July and since the weather had been so kind, the pair decided to go on a picnic to the Hangang Park by the Han River. Blankets laid out and homemade sandwiches put on top later, they’re currently in this state — Renjun randomly sketching Jaemin for his final evaluation at the Arts Academy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The theme is to draw someone who has changed your life positively — it could be a family member, a lover, a friend, anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Jaemin out of all the wonderful people he could’ve chosen is </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s beauty is otherworldly. He can’t put into words just how beautiful he is. His inner beauty is even more admirable. He chuckles at the thought of calling him ‘an angel sent by the gods and the higher deity if there’s any’ once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin has made Renjun see the things in a different view. Hell, he’s his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> different. Renjun has never been this fascinated by a person; Jaemin left him intrigued, curious. He’s taught him what love is, how to love and how it feels to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Renjun wonders if this person is real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun blinks once, twice, thrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, um, a minute.” His cheeks grow hot, eyes boring holes into the sketchbook, hands frantically moving across the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gently smiles, “Okay.” He faces the front, taking his eyes off Renjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun’s heart flips and he would wholeheartedly ignore it if Jaemin wasn’t so distracting (talk about drawing him), “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin turns to Renjun, eyes and eyebrows silently inquiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun hesitantly takes the daisy out of his hands and puts in behind Jaemin’s left ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this looks better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s face contorts into one of a confusion, “but you already have me sketched with the flower in my hands?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun lets out a small laugh, “I like you better with the daisy like this though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s jaw goes slack but is then soon replaced by a bright smile, teeth included. “Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns, “You weren’t even supposed to know in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, too bad. Show or you don’t want to know what happens if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun challenges, “I’d like to see you try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin tickles Renjun until he’s out of breath, dragging both of them to the ground. Renjun throws the sketchbook when he has the chance, coincidentally flipping it downwards which was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> win for Renjun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his hands up in defense, body under Jaemin’s, “We can negotiate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin quirks an eyebrow, hands at either side of Renjun’s head, “What do you have to offer? Beside showing me the sketch, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun grunts, “Look, I could give you ten times more smooches. Minus the sketch and you’ve got yourself a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin has this whole “that’s actually a good offer” face going on and that gets Renjun feeling like he’s won but who is he to think Jaemin was going to lose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celebra—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—BUT the sketch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the silence surrounding them is too loud and they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware of the position they’re in and —don’t get them wrong, it’s not like as if they weren’t in the same one before, it’s the fact that they’re outside, in public!— Renjun motions for Jaemin to inch closer. He complies, the necklace touching the column of Renjun’s neck. It awakens the desire in the very bottom of his stomach and he leans in to kiss Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is so, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet and Jaemin can’t help but smile and so does Renjun, resulting in the very clumsy teeth clash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun pulls away first, breathless not only because he’s kissed Jaemin but also because the view before him is just… magnificent. Jaemin’s eyelashes are so long and so beautiful he has to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” Jaemin slowly opens his eyes, words holding no malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun blushes, “I just thought it’d be nice to, um, you know, kiss them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin laughs, “You're cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down to press three kisses onto Renjun’s lips before planting the fourth one which evolves into a longer-lasting one. Renjun busies his hands by putting the right on Jaemin’s face, caressing his cheek. The left one is blindly rummaging through all of the art supplies (that he so clumsily dropped) for the sketchbook to cunningly put into his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s caught in the act when Jaemin’s right hand snatches Renjun’s wrist, stopping it from putting the sketchbook near any of his belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so sly, my love.” Jaemin says right before leaning down once again, kissing Renjun senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what? Scratch that, he doesn’t mind this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(SKETCHBOOK: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s tanned skin is accentuated by the sunlight that hits his face just right. His sandy hair is tousled by the hot wind that had enveloped them. He’s looking into the distance, eyes half-lidded, curious and searching for something Renjun has not yet figured out what exactly (nor does he have any clue). The butterfly makes its appearance on Jaemin’s shoulder, spreading its wings with a beautiful pattern painted across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The daisy is held carefully in his left hand, all of his fingers circled around its stem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the bottom, there’s an almost unreadable note: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“to my eternal soulmate, i hope you’ll see the beauty that emanates from you. you shine so bright, my dear. let the world see you like how i do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— love, huang renjun.” )</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! &lt;3</p><p>kudos and comments are more than welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>